


Relax

by Welcome_to_yesterday



Series: My Harringrove Collection [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Post-Season/Series 02, for like a couple sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_to_yesterday/pseuds/Welcome_to_yesterday
Summary: Steve wasn't coping well after the recent events but one boy could make it all better.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but no hate please

Steve’s breath danced tauntingly in front of his face, the white air reminding him just how cold he was. A harsh breeze was sweeping through Hawkins, an imminent sign that snow was soon to fall. But not yet, of course not yet. It was only a couple weeks before Christmas and this snow seemed to want to turn up fashionably late to the party.  
Not that Steve was too bothered. No snow meant it wasn’t as cold as it should be. The idea of it getting colder somehow did worry him.  
He was currently leaning against Billy’s Camaro, waiting impatiently for him to finish with basketball practise. It was something Steve used to go to, until he had lost his charm and talent and the coach kicked him off the team. 

Steve wished he could clamber into Billy’s car, crank up the heating and curl up within the larger denim jacket that usually adorned Billy however, Billy took his keys with him and his jacket. So, Steve was left with his useless jacket and the cold air, grumbling under his breath that he could’ve been shirtless, and he’d be just as cold.  
His tired eyes glanced around the school’s parking lot, a shiver going down his spine. He wasn’t too sure whether the emptiness was freaking him out or the air was nipping under his clothing. Either way, he wanted it to stop. With a huff, he spun himself around and tried opening the door again, clearly unsuccessful. A heavy sigh left his lips, his breath fogging up the window, before he turned on his heel and started towards the gym. 

He neared the building and sheepishly pushed open the backdoor, sneaking his way on to one of the front bleachers. When the coach shot him a look, Steve just raised his hands in surrender.  
“I’m only here to watch, coach. Plus, I think I may have died if I waited out there any longer.”  
The man didn’t press anymore and turned his attention back to the game being played, Steve deciding to do the same and his eyes immediately locked upon the blonde, sweaty mess he was dating.

Billy was charging across the court, finding joy in messing with others now that Steve was gone from the team. The brunette was thankful that billy hadn’t seen him for once, happily watching the boy in his natural state. Well, as natural as Billy Hargrove could be when filled with energy and egged on by peers.  
The meet dragged on for about another half an hour, Steve finally standing from his seat as Billy turned to grab his shirt.  
“Woah, Harrington, here to beg your way back on to the team?” Billy spoke with that god awful smug tone, his lips twisted into a smirk. As if anyone could hear them now with the rest of the boys already piling into the locker room.  
“Ha ha, hilarious,” Steve droned, crossing his arms across his chest. The two stood there, like a western stand-off, until it was just them in the gym. Once the coast was clear, Steve cracked a smile and handed the crumpled shirt to Billy, assuming it was his.  
The blonde swiped at his forehead and chest with it, opening his arms for Steve but the other just pulled a face of disgust.  
“No way, not until you shower,” he stated, and Billy pouted.  
“C’mon, pretty boy. Got your panties in a twist or something?” he teased, stepping towards Steve but the other was quick to back up.  
“Considering you forgot to give me the keys to the car before practice, leaving me to stand in the cold, yeah my panties are twisted,” he grumbled, and Billy swore under his breath.  
“Sorry, Steve, totally forgot,” he said, Steve just rolling his eyes.  
“Whatever, I forgive you. Now just go and get showered so we can go to mine,” he huffed, and Billy raised an eyebrow.  
“Someone’s pushing their luck,” Billy growled, his eyes seeming to darken, and Steve could feel his knees trembling. There was something about Billy that made him weak, allowed him to submit so easily. He guessed it was the muscle, the strength, the authoritative attitude. But, whatever it was, had Steve shutting his mouth quick.  
“Here’s the plan. I’m going to shower and get dressed and you’re going to wait by the car like a good little princess. Then we’ll drive to yours and, on the journey, I can dream up all the ways I can fuck you up, Harrington.” Billy’s voice was commanding and strong, no sense of question in it. Because it wasn’t a suggestion of a plan. This was Billy telling Steve how things were going to happen, and Steve knew he wouldn’t protest.  
The brunette gave a swift nod, his mop of hair bouncing at the movement. A simple point from Billy’s finger to the door Steve had entered through was all the instruction he needed to scurry out.

Steve had ended up in the same position, leaning against the passenger’s side of the car as he waited for the blonde. Glancing to his watch, he spotted the rest of the team leaving the school as groaned as he realised Billy was dragging this out.  
Goosebumps littered his skin when Billy finally emerged, a glare set on Steve’s face. No comment was made, just the two silently getting into the car then it sped towards the Harrington residence. Steve’s hands fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door, snatching his hand away from Billy’s as he went to just do it himself.  
“I’ve got this,” Steve grumbled, and Billy just sighed.  
The door was opened and the two tumbled into the warm interior, Billy slamming his hands against a radiator as Steve shrugged off his jacket and hung it up.  
“You relaxed now?” Billy questioned, and Steve raised an eyebrow at him before understanding the question.  
“Yeah, a little. Watching you helped too,” he muttered, stepping into the kitchen to grab drinks for them both.  
“You didn’t fall asleep watching me, did you?” the blonde teased, a laugh coming from Steve. God, Billy hadn’t heard that in a while.  
“No, I didn’t. But at least I know I have a chance of getting some sleep with you here,” he commented, grabbing a beer from the fridge for Billy and just a soda for himself.  
The two made their way up the stairs and crashed in Steve’s bedroom, Billy’s foot pushing aside dirty laundry as Steve flopped on to the bed. By now, they’d become accustomed to a nice routine together. After practice they’d return to Steve’s home and lay together just listening to music and sometimes talking. Only sometimes though. The rest of the times, Billy made Steve catch up on some well-deserved sleep.

And that was how they currently were, Billy stretched out on the bed with Steve curled up in his side. Most of their clothes had been shed and the sounds of The Police soothed Billy as Steve slept peacefully. He never thought he’d be into The Police but, after many nights of Steve making him listen, Billy did have to admit they weren’t that bad.  
Kind of like Steve Harrington. A soft soul, once his harsh attitude was chipped away. The kids had done most of the work, Billy just giving the boy a few last shoves to just let him be himself. A guy that was plagued by nightmares, a guy that didn’t care for Tommy or Carol. A guy that loved a guy.  
And, as Billy lay there staring at the freckled face that slept, he wondered if Steve had done the same to him. Break down his walls without either of them even knowing. Maybe. Just maybe Steve Harrington wasn’t that bad.


End file.
